Gravity Falls?
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A one-shot short story (10 Chapters) Danny Phantom.. and Gravity Falls Crossover... I am pulling out stories from my vault... and much love to my fans -hugz-
1. Chapter 1

Gravity... Falls?

A oneshot blurb; Short story: 10 chapters... I class this as a crossover... because I may do a story.. maybe!

Chapter 1: Not a Ghost of a chance

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper screams looking at his sister Mable holding her pet pig Waddles.  
"10 points Soos.. he screamed like a girl!" Mable says placing Waddles down.  
"You.. what... Mable why is Waddles wearing a... never mind!" Dipper says trying to understand his sister.. but failing like always.  
"Another 10 Soos." Mable says.  
"I really hate you... sometimes!" Dipper says getting lost in thought again.  
"Hey dudes.. look what I can do!" Soos says putting his fist into his mouth.  
"That's really... stupid!" Dipper says as Mable tries to copy Soos.  
"Mhum hufg th!" Mable says with her fist in her mouth.  
"In english... or never mind!" Dipper says leaving the room... to think back to the day it all happend.

-2 weeks earlier-

"What do you want to do?" a bored Mable asks Dipper for the 15th time.  
"It's raining and what I wanted to do was outside..." Dipper says flipping through the journal, only to land on that page again.. the page about the ghost child.  
"Again with the ghost talk... Dipper it can rot your brain!" Mable says getting a shocked look from Dipper.  
"This coming from the girl who watched 9 hours of static!" Dipper says getting a grunt from his twin sister.

"Why don't you come with me and Soos.. we are playing 'Pin the tail on Waddles' the paper version this time!" Mable says looking at her pet pig.. who has two extra tails attached to his butt.  
"He'll be glad... I think he's still sulking!" Dipper says looking at Waddles.  
"PLEASE!" Mable shouts into Dippers ear.  
"Fine... I think I'm deaf!" Dipper says leaving the room with Mable.

"So.. dudes.. don't tell this to Stan!" Soos says covered in melted cheese.  
"Agreed!" Mable and Dipper says at the same time... then start to clean the cheese.  
"Again?" Soos asks getting confused looks from the twins.  
"I guess... No!" Soos adds getting a grunt from both twins.

"Weather's starting to clear!" Stan says bringing Dipper from his day-dream.  
"Good... think I'm getting cabin fever!" Dipper says looking over at Mable who's painting Waddles green from head to toe.  
"Your sister is all ready there!" Stan says reading his paper.  
"I... she's just... I really don't know!" Dipper says lost for words.  
"Well take her with you!" Stan says.

"So how far are we going in?" Mable asks armed with a bat.  
"Far... we need to find this tree!" Dipper says pointing towards a tree that has warped into an round shape.  
"That?" Mable asks pointing towards the same tree.  
"This is way to easy..." Dipper groans as the tree starts to glow green...  
"Dipper..." Mable says worried as a white figure appears from the tree.  
"I..." is all Dipper gets out before the figure vanishes into the ground.  
"Was that a... ghost?" Mable asks a shocked Dipper.  
"Yes... a real ghost!" Dipper says grinning.  
"Not only that.. but a cute one!" Mable says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Really?" Dipper says annoyed walking away from his sister.  
"What... it's normal!" Mable says running after her brother.. not noticing they were being watched by the same white figure...  
"I thought I had it bad!" the figure mutters to it's self before flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity... Falls?

A oneshot blurb; Short story: 10 chapters... I class this as a crossover... because I may do a story.. maybe!

Chapter 2: Mable falls 'HARD'

"Boop!" Mable says for the 23 time today...  
"What?" Dipper asks annoyed as a muddy 13 year old walks into the Mystery Shack.  
"Hello!" the teen says waving.  
"Hello.. I'm... hot!" Mable says tralling off.  
"She's Mable.. I'm Dipper!" Dipper says pointing towards himself and the now drooling Mable.  
"I'm Danny Fenton!" Danny says grinning slightly.  
"Your not from here?" Dipper asks.  
"No... where am I?" Danny asks.  
"Gravity Falls!" Mable says slightly loud.  
"Oh.. wow... a whole ocean away from Amity Park!" Danny says rubbing his neck.  
"The ghost town?" Dipper asks.  
"The same!" Danny says looking at his watch.  
"Well I'm heading.. see if I can get a lift!" Danny says heading to leave.. but blocked by Mable.  
"You have to stay the night.. your covered in mud!" Mable says looking a Danny!  
"Mable... Stan!" Dipper says.  
"GRUNKLE STAN.. YOU MIND A FRIEND STAYING OVER!" Mable shouts.  
"He got money?" a voice comes back from the other room.  
"You got money?" Mable asks.. getting a nod from Danny.  
"YEAH!" Mable shouts.  
"He can stay!" Stan says back!

"You really don't mind?" Danny asks Stan who is counting money.  
"You paid... I ensist!" Stan says pocketing the money.  
"So... Amity Park.. is it really haunted?" Stan adds asking.  
"Yeah!" Danny says kicking off his muddy shoes.  
"You sleep well... Dunny.. was it?" Stan asks.  
"Danny.. and thanks!" Danny says falling lying on the makeshift bed 'Stan' set up!  
'Amity... an ocean away.. I hope the ghost's don't get to out of hand!' Danny thinks falling asleep!


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity... Falls?

A oneshot blurb; Short story: 10 chapters... I class this as a crossover... because I may do a story.. maybe!

Chapter 3: Pine's for a kiss

-Dipper's POV-

"AGGHHHHH!" come a scream down the stairs.. I open my eyes and see my sister's bed empty and her lump of a shape in the pillow on the foot of the bed is also empty.  
"One guess Danny got a Waddle's wake up!" I say sighing, I throw on a tee-shirt and my iconic hat and trudge down the stairs to see Danny cook.  
"Something smells.. good!" I say looking at Danny in an apron I can help but smile and blush a bit.  
"Yeah bacon and eggs!" Danny says plating up the bacon and eggs as Grunkle Stan walks in.  
"Hey kid.. see you made food!" Stan says sitting in the chair next to Mable.  
"Yep.. learnt to cook to survive in my house.. My family are ghost hunters so the food they cook is full of things that like to kill me and my sister Jazz." Danny says placing a plate in front of Stan.  
"Cool.. how old's your sister?" Stan asks nudging me.  
"Older then me.. she's 15!" Danny says grinning.  
"Your 13 right?" Mable asks getting a nod from Danny.  
"Same age as me and Dipper-sauce!" Mable adds grinning.  
"Cool." Danny says slapping himself in the face.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"I guess you'd be the same age being twins and all!" Danny says smiling; 'My god what a smile' I think to myself.  
"You ok dude?" Soos says walking in.  
"Oh sweet bacon!" Soos adds taking the bacon from my plate.  
"Dipper's thinking about Wendy!" Mable says getting a grunt from me.  
"You know better!" I say moaning.  
"Please not in front of our guest!" Stan says leaving the room.  
"What?" Danny says out of the loop.  
"Dipper-sauce is g.a.y!" Mable says.  
"So?" Danny says.  
"You don't mind?" I ask."Your young... your experementing!" Danny says smiling.  
"No he's bad.. he is gay.. he told Wnedy and she told him prove it and well.. Robby and Dipper ended up snogging!" Mable says getting a shocked look from Danny.  
"H-he tasted like chocolate!" I say blushing.  
"Cool!" Danny says.  
"What about you?" Mable asks.  
"Secret!" Danny says smiling.  
"You free tonight?" Mable asks.  
"Nah.. need to do something!" Danny says leaving the Mystery Shack.

-A couple of hours later-

"Wendy?" Dipper asks the girl he had a crush on.. but relised it was a phase.  
"Sup Dip!" Wendy says.  
"What do you think of Danny?" Dipper asks.  
"He's a cool dude.. why'd you.. oh dude you have a crush!" Wendy says leaning on the till.  
"Well maybe it's puppy love like Robby!" Dipper says growling.  
"Don't remind me.. sorry about that dude." Wendy says rubbing the back of her neck."It's fine!" Dipper says.  
"Tell him.. what the worst that could happen!" Wendy says looking at Dipper who has a somber look on his face.  
"That bad.. what he got a bird?" Wendy asks.  
"I really don't know.. Mable asked hoping to get in Danny's boxers.. but all he said was 'secret' and he grinned.. but god that smile!" Dipper says as the tuff of black hair passes by the window.  
"He's coming!" Dipper says diving behind the counter.  
"Hey Wendy!" Danny says.  
"Hey D!" Wendy says smiling.  
"You seen Dipper?" Danny asks.  
"No.. sorry dude!" Wendy says making Dipper sigh.  
"Can I tell you something?" Danny asks.  
"Sure D!" Wendy says.  
"I have a crush on someone.. but I don't know how to say!" Danny says.  
"Tell them.. what's the worst that could happen?" Wendy says asking the same question she asked me not moments ago.  
"I will!" Danny says leaving the shop and heading into the back.  
"Well thats me!" Dipper says.  
"He could be looking for you!" Wendy says trying to cheer Dipper up.  
"He's after Mable!" Dipper says heading into the back of the store.

-Outside Dipper's and Mable's door (Grunkle Stan's POV)-

".. so you ok?" a voice asks.  
"I-I guess so.. so you like men?" a girls voice asks, 'Mable and Danny?' Stan thinks.  
"Yeah... not upset?" Danny asks.  
"Nah.. so who?" Mable asks.

"No way!" Mable says.  
"You like Dipper?" Mable adds.  
"Please don't tell him.. I'd like to tell him.. but not now!" Danny says, 'I guess I should not tell to!' Stan thinks leaving the kids to their talk.

-Dipper's POV-

"Hey!" Danny says.  
"Hey.. milk's in the fridge!" Dipper says sighing into his cup of chocolate milk.  
"Yeah.. you look down, what's up?" Danny asks sitting next to Dipper.  
"It's nothing.. you sure your ok sitting with me?" Dipper asks staring into Danny's eyes.  
"Yeah, one of my best friends in Amity is gay.. I don't mind.. he has a huge crush on a football quarterback!" Danny says lost in his thoughts.  
"You going?" Danny asks Dipper who have moved to the door.  
"Take care!" Dipper says trying to leave.. but a hand around his wrist would not let him leave.  
"Let go!" Dipper adds trying not to cry.  
"It's fine... I'm sorry, I'm not picking on you!" Danny says grinning stupidly.  
"I know!" I say grinning back.  
"Well as long as you know!" Danny says planting a kiss on my cheek.  
"Night!" Danny says heading into the living room.  
"Bye..." Dipper says dumfounded.

-Up in the Twin's room-

"Bed you two!" Stan says turning off the light.  
"Mable?" Dipper asks looking over at his sister.  
"Hmm? Mable says looking over at Dipper.  
"Nothing!" Dipper says turning to face the wall.  
'Oh.. OH!' Mable though to herself knowing well what Dipper wanted to say 'Danny kissed me.. was it friendly or was it something else!' Mable smiles and falls asleep with a smile apon her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity... Falls?

A oneshot blurb; Short story: 10 chapters... I class this as a crossover... because I may do a story.. maybe!

Chapter 4: Phantom

-Danny's POV-

"Hey dude!" Soos says munching on jerky.  
"Sup Soos!" Danny says sitting up from his makeshift bed.  
"Hey D!" Wendy says walking in.  
"Your hair's a mess!" Danny says.  
"Same goes for you D!" Wendy says.  
"Dipper up?" Stan asks walking through the living room with boxers and a dirty white vest on.  
"Don't think so.. want me to wake him?" Wendy asks.  
"Let Danny do it!" Stan says walking into the kitchen.

-On the landing (towards the attic)-

A blue whisp escapes Danny' mouth.  
"No!" Danny says scanning for any activity.  
"_Do you want to be my__ friend?_" comes a voice from behind Danny.  
"You again!" Danny says face-palming.  
"_Do you want to be my friend?_" the pale white ghost in pj's asks (does he have a name in the cartoon?)  
"Will you leave?" Danny asks hearing footsteps above him.  
"_Will you be my_ friend_?_" the ghost asks.  
"No!" Danny says getting a ear peircing scream from the ghost.  
"Dam it..." Danny says changing form into his ghost half by his usual quote 'Going Ghost!'  
"_FRIEND!_" the ghost shouts firing an ice-ecto ball at Danny.

-Dipper's POV-

"_Will you be my friend?_" comes a voice from down the stairs.  
"Who?" Dipper asks himself sitting up on his bed.  
"Will you leave?" comes Danny's voice.  
"Danny?" Dipper asks.  
"_Will you be my_ friend?" comes the voice again.  
"No!" comes Danny's voice again.. then a scream peirces Dipper's ears.  
"What's going on?" Dipper asks putting on his iconic hat.

-Outside-

Two figures.. that's what Dipper saw as he rushed outside.. one the ghost boy that Mable has a crush on.. the second another ghost dressed in PJ's screaming 'FRIEND!'  
"Will you ever learn!" the ghost boy says.  
"_FRIEND__!_" the ghost screams throwing what Dipper classes as ice-balls.  
"Your using an old tatic!" the ghost boy says dodging the attack from the other ghost with ease.  
"_FRIEND!_" the ghost screams out again charging at the ghost boy.  
"Wow.." the ghost boy says sighing, he then pulls a strange thermos from his belt and aims it at the other ghost.. and in a flash of green light the other ghost was gone.  
"To easy!" the ghost boy says landing on the grass.. then a flash of light surrounds him.. now standing on the grass was Danny.  
"Danny?" Dipper asks making him turn around.  
"Oh shi.." Danny says changing again.  
"Your the ghost boy?" Dipper asks.  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Danny says.  
"Ok.." Dipper says.  
"You.. what?" Danny asks confused.  
"I said ok!" Dipper says grinning."You are awesome!" Danny says wrapping his arms around Dipper pulling the boy into a hug.  
"No problem.. but we have to talk ok?" Dipper asks.  
"Sure!" Danny says flying off into the sky.

-Danny's POV-

I flew far.. towards the tree warped into a Fenton portal and threw the lamest ghost.. apart from the Box Ghost into the Ghost Zone once again.. I then was left to my thoughts.  
'Dipper saw me.. and he's not scared by it!' I think to myself.  
'Maybe clockwork is right.. maybe he is the one!' I think flying back to the Mystery Shack.

-3rd Person POV-

"You sure?" a masked figure asks.  
"Positive.. the aura around Gravity Falls has incressed!" another masked figure says.  
"Well then it is true.. the wall is gone and the ghost's are coming!" the first masked figure says.  
"Don't worry N.. we will get help!" the second masked figure says.  
"Yes.. they will do!" N says.  
"Call them.. call the G.I.W!" N adds laughing madly.

-END-

Blah.. Guy's in White annoy me.. but Dipper will help.. and the ghost in the PJ's if you fan's know his name PLEASE tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity... Falls?

A oneshot blurb; Short story: 10 chapters... I class this as a crossover... because I may do a story.. maybe!

Chapter 5: Aftermath (Danny x Dipper [Be warned some gay themes])

"So what you want to talk about?" Danny still in Phantom form syas to Dipper who is laying on his bed.  
"One; How?" Dipper says pointing to the floating phantom boy.  
"My parents are inventors, the created a portal to a world called the Ghost Zone but when it did not work on the first try they gave up. Leaving me and two of my best friends alone with this dead portal. I know it was stupid of me but I could not keep from having a look inside.. I triped over some wires and fell on the switch that my genius father had built to the inside of the portal.. I was shocked by five hundred volts of electicity and ectoplasm I should have died but due to the ectoplasm it saved be but also fused with my DNA creating me!" Danny says changing back to his human half.  
"Ok.. so Ghost Zone?" Dipper asks.  
"It's the reverse of Amity Park.. What ever happens to Amity happens to the Ghost Zone!" Danny says.  
"So your a hero... how long have you been doing this for?" Dipper asks.  
"Since I got shocked.. which was 5 months ago!" Danny says shocking Dipper.  
"5 months." Dipper says shocked.  
"I know.. can I ask you a question now?" Danny asks rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Shoot!" Dipper says sitting up.  
"Are you really gay?" Danny asks.  
"Yeah.. why?" Dipper asks.  
"This!" Danny says simply before kissing Dipper on his lips.

-Dipper's POV-

'Oh my god' was the first thought that came to Dipper's mind when Danny kissed him, Danny's lips on Dipper's; the cold feel joined well with the blush on Dipper's cheeks.. then nothing.  
"Why did you pull away?" Dipper asks.  
"You liked?" Danny asks blushing.  
"Of course!" Dipper says with a huge grin on his face combined with his huge blush.  
"Well.." Danny says simply stripping from his shirt his tan abs glow softly.  
'Oh wow!' Dipper thinks as his eyes allmost bulge out.  
"You like?" Danny asks holding his shirt in his arms.  
"Oh yeah... can I touch?" Dipper asks blushing beet red as Danny nods; Dipper reaches up with trembling hands and stokes the abs of Danny.  
'So soft' Dipper thinks as his trousers get tighter.  
"Looks like your enjoying this!" Danny says backing off and putting his shirt back on.  
"Awww!" Dipper moans softly missing the view of Danny's abs.  
"Don't want your Grunkle walking in on us!" Danny says nuzzling his cheek on Dipper's cheek.  
"Maybe I'll join you later for some 'fun'!" Danny adds leaving a flustered Dipper with a 'problem' of his own.


End file.
